


Just like a Circus

by Linchen_mc



Category: dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), BoyxBoy, Clay - Freeform, First Meetings, Gay, George - Freeform, LGBTQ, Love, M/M, Size Kink, Smut, Smut on second chapter, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, georgenotfound - Freeform, idk how to use tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linchen_mc/pseuds/Linchen_mc
Summary: George is having some trouble. After a Party he walked home but on his way to his loved bed he is surprised by five men. George immediately gets uncomfortable but to his luck Dream was there. He wanted to surprise George and suddenly saw George getting annoyed and scared by a few men. Clay or Dream doesn’t even think twice and helps his best friend or more like secret crush.-Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	1. Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first Story on Ao3 and im trying to make it as good as possible. I will post a few times a month or less because of school. I am from Germany so there might be some words spelled wrong. If that triggers you then please consider reading something else! Thank you!
> 
> !SMUT WARNING! If you feel uncomfortable with this type of fanfiction then again please leave. 
> 
> Dream and George Said that their ok with stuff like that being written but if they change their mind I will immediately take this down.
> 
> (Inspired by : Circus -Britney Spears)

George looked at his phone. „3am already?“

He completely lost track of time. „That stupid party“ he thought. His head felt like it was about to explode. Even just a few beers had his head buzzing. Everything felt heavy.

He just wanted to go home. To go in his bed and sleep for 10 hours straight. Normally he doesn’t even go to parties but it was one of his friends and George doesn’t like being left out. And he thought he might like it. There are for sure some people he knows so why not? He has nothing to do at the moment so let’s do something new!

And to his surprise the drinks actually tasted really good. Most of them were pure alcohol basically but he didn’t care. If he didn’t drink alcohol everyone thought he would be a dumb nerd that just wanted to talk to "cool" people. 

Of course George wasn’t a nerd. He is just shy because he knows only a few people. But the more he drank the more he felt adrenaline rush through his blood. He was still careful with the people and tried to not be too shy. He wanted to be the cool one.

Because there is always one person that makes the party a party. The one person that drinks so much but still doesn’t look or feel wasted at all. And George wanted to be that one.

He wanted to be a good first impression to the others. And because of the alcohol it was much easier for him. He just put on a show and laughed and joked around with the others.

But he needed to be careful because no one knew that he is gay. And he is scared that people will think different of him if they find out that he is gay. Not that there’s anything wrong with being gay but George just wanted to be sure. If he kept it a secret no one would know about it. It just was the safest way.

He came back to reality as a small water drop landed on his nose. „oh no, really?“ to his amazing luck it started raining. That made his vision even blurrier as it already was.

„I just wanna go home now...“ he said. „We can help you, sweetie.“ said a unfamiliar voice. George looked up. There were five men standing right in front of him, blocking his way. „No thanks I think I can get home on my own.“ his heart started to beat faster. „Oh I don’t think so... You look really drunk. But also really good...“ George wanted to gag. ‚That is just disgusting‘ he thought. 

The five men started to get a little closer. A little too close for George’s liking. „Awww don’t be scared, puppy! We just wanna have some fun with you!“

-

Dream heard from this party and wanted to surprise George. He wanted to surprise-visit him anyway so why not at a party? 

But not everything went as planned. His flight was late so he arrived a little late. He was supposed to land at 1am but he landed at 2am. Then he couldn’t find a fitting bus line so he just walked. First to George’s house to put his suitcase under the stairs so no one would steal it, then to the party’s house wich was only 3 blocks away.

As he arrived he stared asking people were George was. But he didn’t expect him to be already gone. As he left the house again it started to rain. And because Dream is from Florida, he only wore a black, tight-fitting T-Shirt. He put his jacket into his suitcase a while ago because he felt very hot from the flight. So he was outside in the rain with only a T-shirt and some jeans. 

He started walking back, hoping to find George. A feeling started to rise from his stomach. George didn‘t even know what he looked like! He is probably not even going to realize that the man he was being searched by, was dream.

Then he saw a small figure a few meters away. Probably 20 or something. And then five taller men. He guessed the small one was George. His heart jumped because he was so excited. But then stopped. The men started pushing and touching George. And George tried to back off but suddenly he was pushed to the ground.

And that was it for Dream.

-

„Please stop!“ George spoke in a small voice. He suddenly didn’t feel drunk anymore. It was like all the alcohol he drank half an hour ago was being sucked out of his body. He realized what situation he is in right now. He wanted to scream for help but he couldn’t. His voice was being knocked out of his body as one of the men kicked into his stomach. His mind was racing.

„Hey i think you should stop now. He clearly doesn’t like this.“ said a deep voice from behind him. It sounded familiar...

He turned around to see a muscular man with dirty-blond hair. He was really tall. But he couldn’t really see his face. The street lights blended his eyes so he could only see parts of him. 

„W-who are y-you?“ George asked, thinking it could only get worse. 

„Hey You’re not supposed to talk, puppy.“ said one of the men.

„And You’re not supposed to beat up a drunk man.“ said the familiar voice. You could hear he was angry. „George, move.“ he demanded. How did he know his name? George never saw that man in his life.

Then something clicked: „wait... D-dream?! What are you doing here?“

„I’ll tell you later.“

George tried to move when the men started walking towards Dream. But dream wasn’t strong enough to handle all five of them but George was too weak. He could barely walk.

„And who are you, mate?“ asked one of the five men again.

„Your biggest nightmare.“ dream said. His voice deep and threatening. But the men only laughed. „Y-your biggest nightmare? Really? That is just childish... We’re so going to beat you up. You don’t have a Chance! I mean look at you. And look at US!“

Now George saw Dream in the middle of a circle the men made around him. All eyes were on Dream, not on George anymore. Dream is saving George. He is saving him. Dream... is saving him.

„N-no please let him go! Can’t we just all walk home in peace?“ George asked, trying to be as loud as possible.

„George be quiet. I know what I’m doing.“ 

„OooOOooooOo~! My name is big idiot and I am going to save my friend!“ one of them said, the others following him with a laugh.

George’s heart was beating fast. He didn’t want Dream to get hurt but he just couldn’t do anything. He can only stand there and watch. Then one of the men slapped Dream hard in the face. Dream didn’t even dare to move a muscle. He just stood there staring at the ground. „is that it? Is that all you got?“ Dream said, smirking. „Oh then what do you have huh?“ the man said. Dream looked at him and accepted the challenge. He let out a small giggle. The next thing George saw wasn’t even real to him. Dream took one of his arms and put it around his body and on his back. He is having control over him. Completely. Because as soon as the stranger started to move, Dream pushed his arm upwards. The man screamed because it hurt like hell. Then his mates started attacking Dream but Dream kicked one of them in the balls and the other one in his stomach. Then one of them tried to box him in his back. But Dream quickly turned around and stopped him. Then he twisted his arm and kicked him also in the stomach. And the last one of the men tried to attack him from behind but Dream took his arm and swung him over so he was being crushed into the ground. „Next time you wanna beat someone up, do it when you’re strong enough because that... was childish.“ dream said still standing in the rain. His T-Shirt soaking wet. George could now see his friend standing in the bright streetlight and in the middle of some random dudes laying on the ground. His hair was messy and his skin sparkled in the rain that pooled from the sky like it never rained before. His wet T-shirt stuck to him and George could see all his muscular features. Dream looked very handsome.

Then Dream walked over to George who was holding himself up with the help of a street light.

„Are you okay?“ Dream asked, not caring about his red cheek that was slapped hard a few minutes ago.

George still couldn’t answer. Dream was standing right in front of him. And George could finally see all his facial features. He looked absolutely gorgeous. The freckles on his nose and the green eyes, that were yellow for George, looked absolutely amazing. Dream was probably the prettiest man George has ever seen.

„George?“ Dream asked again.

George broke out of his gaze. „H-huh?!“

„Did they hurt you? Are you okay? Did they steal anything from you?“ 

„Nonono I’m okay. T-thank you...“ George mumbled, continuing staring at Dream. But Dream noticed. It was obvious that George was blushing. 

„Like what you see?“ Dream said smirking.

„S-shut up I just wanna go home...“

Dream laughed a bit before putting his arm around George to help him walk. George looked bad. His hoodie was dirty and his nose was bleeding a bit.

„Next time don’t drink too much okay?“ Dream said. He was being very protective. Not that George didn’t like it but Dream wasn’t his mom.

„Okay, daddy...“ George said rolling his eyes. But seconds after he realized what he just said. „I mean- like-...“

Dream started wheezing. „It’s ok George I know you’re tired. We should just go home.“

„Yeah You’re right.“ George agreed.

They both walked home in silence. George hissing a few times here and there when he hurt himself. As they arrived at George’s house Dream got his suitcase from under the stairs back while George struggled with his keys as he opened the door.

„I’m sorry we had to meet like that.“ Dream said carrying his suitcase inside.

„No it’s fine. I mean you saved me.“

„No I didn’t. I only helped you.“ 

„Ok whatever... You can stay as long as you want. That’s the only thank you I can give you right now. And sorry if it’s messy I didn’t expect you here...“

„Thanks. And it’s completely fine, George. Don’t worry.“

„Okay. I’ll change real quick and then make you some hot chocolate. I’m getting myself a glass of water. That’s probably better for me. We have a lot to talk about.“

„Yeah we do.“ Dream said waiting for George to go to his room and change. George started staring again but quickly noticed and went to his room.

They really do have a lot to talk about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Please just comment something so I know you guys like what I write- it can be anything!
> 
> -Linch <3


	2. Music at night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After movies and the loud sound of the rain George couldn’t sleep. Dream tries to distract him with music but that only helped a little...
> 
> *WARNING* This contains smut! Please don’t read it if you don’t like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I just wanna say thank you so much! You gave me much more attention than I thought I would ever get. This means so much to me and I am thankful to every single one of you. I don’t even care about Kudos. I care about your comments because I got a few comments and they were so sweet. Like... thank you so muchhh!!!
> 
> So here you go! Have fun reading. And you can follow my Twitter if you want!
> 
> Twitter: @Linchen_mc

After George changed out of his wet clothes, he went back to the living room. He changed into some black sweatpants and a white oversized-hoodie. He saw clay standing in the middle of the room.

„Why aren’t you sitting on the couch?“ George asked.

„Well because I’m all wet and I don’t want to sit on your couch because of that.“

„Oh sorry you can change. The bathroom is free you can go there-...“

„Nono it’s fine I’ll just change here. I’m literally dripping and I’ll just make a bigger mess if I move.“

„It’s only water don’t worry.“

„No George you are tired. I am tired. And I don’t think we want to clean everything.“

Dream did have a point. George really wasn’t in the mood for cleaning and swiping the whole floor. George thought for a moment. Just about what they could do tomorrow.

„George can you... um...“ Dream said, interrupting Georges thoughts.

George felt his cheeks heat up. „Oh y-yeah sorry...“ He said while turning around, walking towards his room.

He sat down on his bed and started patting through his clothes. Where was his phone? He got up and went into the bathroom but it wasn’t there. He went to the living room, were clay was changing his clothes, and because of the alcohol he forgot that clay was changing. He still knew that he was there but that was the only thing he remembered.

„Hey Clay have you seen my-...“ George froze. There was clay, standing shirtless in the middle of the room. The moonlight from the windows shined on his slightly tanned skin. They were both looking at each other. Clays wet hair sticked to his forehead and his abs were clearly noticeable. It was full-moon so George could see his muscular body perfectly.

Georges face began to heat up again. Clay looked breathtaking in the sparkling moonlight. But if he looked any longer, he would have probably fainted. He was literally drooling over the sight.

„I-it’s on the table...“ Clay said.

„Oh... sorry i couldn’t find it in the bathroom and then I went here but I forgot that you-...“

„George it’s fine. J-just go to sleep.“

„Ok... there’s a guest room next to the bathroom. You can sleep there...“

The tension in the air was thick. You could almost cut it with a knife.

George got back to his room and laid on his bed again. After a few minutes of scrolling through twitter, his eyes got heavy and he felt himself slowly drifting off to sleep.

-

After Dream changed out of his wet clothes he sat down on the couch for a few seconds. He was thinking. He wanted to sleep but George was always on his mind. The way George looks and smiles just makes him happy. Knowing that he saved George is a dream-come-true. He didn’t know why he wanted to save George. 

‚What are we?‘ clay thought. They are just friends right? But deep inside clay wanted to be more than that. George makes him the happiest person on earth and he couldn’t imagine a world without him. 

He thought about the moments that happened earlier. Dream saved George, they went home and talked, George called him... Daddy. The words that came out of his sounded like music. Clay wondered what he would sound like when clay was making him feel good. Would he say it to him again? Would clay make him say it until his eyes went white and fireworks went off?

Clay opened his eyes. What was he thinking about? George is just a friend... But his painfully tight sweatpants said otherwise. 

He got up and went into the bathroom. He splashed his face with water, then looked into the mirror. His dark shiny eyes and his red cheeks were clearly visible. He hoped that his „problem“ went away in the next 5-10 minutes. George would probably be disgusted if he fixed it and found out.

He laid in his bed, eyes glued to the sealing, pants painfully tight. He just couldn’t ignore it. So he gave in. ‚Forgive me George‘...

-

George woke up to the sound of water. Someone is taking a shower. 

He got out of his bed and changed into an oversized lime green hoodie and some shorts. Those were basically invisible but he didn’t care. He looked in his mirror and fixed his hair a bit because it looked pretty messy.

He went to go into the bathroom but stopped in the hallway half through. He remembered that clay was showering but he didn’t hear water anymore. He slowly pushed the door open and took a sneak-peak to be sure. But he was wrong. Clay stood in the shower washing his hair. Completely naked. 

Clay turned a bit to the side and now George could see it. He closed the door quickly. Making sure to be quiet tho. He felt his cheeks heat up. He swore he could cook eggs on them right now. He ran back into his room. He sat down on his bed, his hands covering his face in embarrassment. The warmth of his cheeks rose downhill. More into his abdomen area. His mind started to wander into places that shouldn’t be there. He laid flat on his back. His breathing got heavy and he thought about him and clay. What were they? Best friends? 

‚His hands, his body, his... what are you doing to me, clay?‘ George thought. ‚How would you look like on top of me. Holding my hands down so I can’t move. What would you do? Would you... kiss me? Would you... go further? What would I do? Would I let you do everything you want? Yes, definitely.‘ George trusted clay. George owes clay something but what can he do for him? George’s mind doesn’t help. It just brings him back to his secret desires. ‚Breakfast? Maybe that would make him happy.‘  
Is   
He got out of his bed and went into his kitchen. He wanted to make pancakes for clay because those were his favorites. He remembered that his mom gave him a recipe. But it was in his top cabinet. And George being 5'8'' isn’t very good. He was definitely too short. But he tried anyways. 

Standing on his tiptoes didn’t work. There was just an inch before he would have reached it. Then he felt someone behind him. Clay. He stood behind George and pressed him against the counter while he opened the cabinet.

„You need help?“

„I was almost there...“ George mumbled.

Clay laughed while he backed off. „What do you need, Georgie?“

George already missed the feeling of clay behind him. His heavy breathing came back and he completely forgot to answer clays question.

„George? Are you alright? You look really red right now.“ clay asked, breaking George out of his gaze.

„I-oh sorry... T-the pancake recipe please...“

„Oh you wanna make breakfast for me? How sweet.“ clay said while reaching for the recipe. „How come?“ clay asked.

„I-i thought I owe you something since you saved me yesterday.“

„Oh come on. I didn’t save you, I just came to... ok well you’re right. I... did save you. But that doesn’t mean you owe me something. Come on let me help you.“

„T-thanks...“

-

After they ate breakfast, they decided to watch some movies. That would maybe help George forget about his desires and his growing „problem“. They discussed wich movie to watch first and they decided on an action movie. It was good, but it wasn’t the best.

„Wich one do you wanna watch next?“ asked George.

„I don’t know. Maybe something chill-ish... Maybe a... Romantic movie?“ clay asked smirking slightly.

„S-sure...“

A few minutes into the movie, George’s eyes began to get heavy. Staring on the tv for so long hurt his eyes too, and they felt like they were on fire. He moved closer to clay without really realizing. He slowly put his head on clay’s shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

-

Clay felt something heavy on his shoulder. He looked over just to see George sleeping on his shoulder. He adored George so much. His fluffy brown hair, his hazelnut-eyes... God everything was just perfect. 

‚God I wish I could tell you how much I love you.‘ clay thought.

He was getting tired too and before they both fell asleep on the couch, clay decided to wake George up. Even tho he didn’t want to. This moment could last forever and should never end.

He looked over one last time before slowly shaking George’s shoulder.

„Hey we should go to bed..“

George groaned. „But it’s so comfy right now...“

„I know but you’re really tired and if you sleep on my shoulder, I’m not going to feel it the next day.“

Georges eyes shot open. „Wha-... oh my god I am so sorry.“

Clay laughed. „You don’t have to be sorry George. I liked it.“

-

George smiled. He felt his cheeks going slightly red. He was happy that clay liked it. George loved clay so much and he would do everything for him.

„Ok... Good night clay.“ George said after he gave clay a little kiss on his cheek. 

„Wait! Come back here.“ clay said. George begann to worry a bit. Did he do something wrong? Was the small kiss a bit to much.

Clay grabbed George’s arm and brought him back onto the couch. George sat with crossed legs in front of clay, his eyes on the ground. Clay tilted his head. 

„What was that?“ he asked.

George didn’t even dare to make eye-contact. „I-I don’t know...“

„Come here...“ he said, motioning his head so that George would sit on his lap. And George did what he was told to. More like motioned to.

Georges hands were in an akward position. He fumbled with his fingers.

„I think we need to talk... George, what do you think we are?“

„... F-friends?...“

„I mean-... yeah... but do friends... kiss each other on the cheek? Do friends talk and cuddle for hours?“

„Clay I- I’m sorry... I -...“ George’s eyes began to water. Did he ruin it all? With a kiss? Did he ruin it because he fell asleep on clays shoulder?

„George we aren’t best friends anymore. And i think you know that... I think-...“

George bursted out, he let it all flow down. His hands on his face, tears dropping through the little gaps of his fingers. „Clay i am so sorry! I don’t know what got into me! Please don’t hate me I-... I don’t know!...“

George looked at the floor again. And he stood up.

Clay was shocked. That wasn’t what he meant. George got it all wrong. He needed to say something. Or at least do something! Or else everything would be over! Now or never... Now or never!

Clay stood up and grabbed George’s wrist. He spun him around and hugged him tight. He didn’t say anything, he just stood there and held George close. He put his hand on top of George’s head while his other hand was wrapped strongly around George.

And to his surprise George hugged back. His small arms sneaking around his stomach. Then the sobbing continued. This was an emotional moment.

„Shhhh... You didn’t even let me finish.“

George sniffled. „W-What do you mean?“

„I don’t think we’re best friends. I think we are more than that.“

George’s eyes shot open. The living room was blurry from the tears in his eyes. He froze and listened carefully.

Clay inhaled deeply. ‚Now or never’ ...

„George, I love you with all my heart. And I mean it. Seriously. You make me feel happy. You make me the happiest person alive. And I don’t want you to go. Never.“

„C-clay...“ Spoke George with a shaky, almost inaudible breath.

Clay took George’s head and made George look at him. George’s arms rested on clay’s arms. Clay looked deeply into his eyes. The moonlight creeping trough the curtains and onto George’s watery eyes. He looked gorgeous but the sight could also break clay in half. What did he do...

Their mouths slowly getting nearer and nearer. Eyes on each other’s lips. Heavy, warm and shaky breathing being felt on each other’s face. Then clay slowly bend down a little, making it easier to reach for his lovers lips. 

With their eyes now closed, their lips met. The kiss being careful at first but then turning into an enjoyable one. Clays hands went from George’s head and wrists to his waist while George’s hands got tangled up in the dirty-blond hair. Needing some kind of air George broke away, but after a few seconds already kissing clay again. 

„I-I love you too, clay...“ George said, going back to kissing.

Their kisses got more lustful and sloppily. Hands all over each other’s body. Then clay went from kissing George to his cheeks, jaw and eventually to his neck. It was soft and smooth and Clay could heat George wimping slightly when he found a lovable spot. Everything felt hot and they couldn’t stop. They couldn’t get enough from each other.

Then a loud bang came from outside. George jumped in fear. 

„C-clay?“

Clay stopped his kisses and turned around to open the curtains. The moon was suddenly covered by big, gray clouds. The rain already falling against the windows. A few times the sky went white. A struck of lightning hitting something that wasn’t in clays view.

„It seems like a storm came to greet us, Georgie.“

George walked towards Clay and slowly snaked his hand into clays. His hands compared to clays looked almost ridiculous. Clays hands were big and tanned just like the rest of his body. You could see strong, thick veins popping out of the skin making clays hands look incredibly gorgeous. George’s were small and a lot paler compared to clays.

George didn’t like storms at all. The wind howled and George jumped every time a lightning strikes the ground. Clay noticed this. „Let’s go to bed shall we?“ George only nodded and with that they changed into some comfy clothes, brushed their teeth and got ready for bed. Both of them decided to sleep together because they just couldn’t get enough of each.

-

Clay didn’t mind the storm at all. He actually found it quite relaxing. But George didn’t seem to like it at all. His back was turned away from clay and he crumbled himself up, knees on his chest and a pillow on his ears to muffle the lightning.

Clay couldn’t sleep either. „Hey... Can’t sleep?“

George nodded.

Clays hands came to George and he hugged him tight. His nose being in the crook of George’s neck, inhaling the scent of his lover.

„Wanna hear some music?“ clay asked.

George nodded again. This time he sat up straight and looked around the room.

„T-the AirPods are on my desk. Can you get them?“ George said.

„Of course.“, clay said while getting up and grabbing the AirPods. He also turned on a small light on George’s desk, giving the room a more comfortable atmosphere, „I have a nice song. It’s very chill and it might help you calm down.“

He got back onto the bed and connected the AirPods with his phone. He opened Spotify and played the song „Where’s my Love - slowed“. He gave one AirPod to George and waited for George to calm down.

Clay leaned against the headboard of the bed and told George to sit on his lap. George did and rested his head against clays chest. He let the music flow through his mind and capture every calming second. It seemed like it helped.

But then after a minute listening to the song another lightning struck the street. Or at least something near them. And George jumped. He just can’t help but start to clench Clays T-Shirt.

„Doesn’t work?“ clay asked.

„No... I think I n-need something... stronger. That makes me forget about everything that’s happening around me. Completely.“

Clay took out his AirPod and George copied him. He put them on the nightstand next to them. Then he thought for a second. ‚I hope this helps. I don’t want you to be scared...’

He started to kiss George. And George thankfully kissed back. The kiss becoming more lustful and sloppy. Clay began to kiss his neck again and found a spot that made George whimper. His hands rubbing up and down George’s thighs.

George started to breath heavier. „C-clay more...“

Clays idea seemed to work perfectly. And he was happy because he helped George and he gets to enjoy it too.

„Can I take these off?“ clay asked tugging at George’s pants and boxers. The tent was obviously visible by now.

George nodded. Not even hesitating a bit. So clay took them off.

„And this?“ Clay said lifting up the bottom of George’s shirt.

George nodded again.

Clay smiled. He looks perfect.

George was tugging at clays shirt to, wanting it off so he wasn’t the only one that wasn’t wearing anything. „I want this off too now...“ mumbled George.

And Clay did. He slowly took off his shirt watching George’s eyes. George’s eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly. He didn’t know what to say so he just touched clays abs. He wasn’t a bodybuilder but his body was definitely muscular. And George loved it.

Dream smirked. „If you want me to take off my pants you have to move for a few seconds.“

„O-oh... S-sorry...“ 

Then dream slipped out of his already pretty tight pants and boxers. George was pretty sure he was staring but he didn’t care. Clay was very big and he was a bit scared. He never had sex before and having his first time with someone this big is definitely a bit scary.

Dream seemed to notice George getting a bit nervous. „Don’t worry. I’ll be gentle and if it hurts you have to tell me. I want you to feel good, ok?“

„Mhm... I never had...“

„Oh... That’s fine. I’m happy that I’m your first. I feel very honored George. Really.“ Clay smiled happily. And George smiled shyly back.

„Lay on your back, I’m going to stretch you out a bit so it doesn’t hurt that much ok?“ clay said.

George only nodded, scared but excited to see what’s going to happen.

„One second I’ll be right back.“ clay said as he walked out of the room. He came back with a small bottle of clear liquid. Lube.

He sat back onto the bed and squeezed some of the lubricant onto 3 of his fingers. „This will be a Little cold. But just relax.“ 

George nodded again. And with that Clay slowly slipped one finger inside George’s hole. George gasped at the weird feeling. Clay slowly pushed it in and out, curling it a little. Now George could feel the pleasure coming trough.

Clay slipped another one inside, scissoring George. The slight pain of the stretch felt good. So good that george moaned slightly. A hand slapped over his mouth in embarrassment.

„Nonono... I wanna hear you. Don’t be embarrassed.“ clay spoke with a soft but deep voice.

And George took his hands away from his mouth. Now enjoy every feeling. Then clay added a third and last finger. The pain was definitely coming trough but after a few seconds of pushing them in and out, it slowly turned into pure pleasure.

Clay now curled, twisted and scissored them to open it as much as possible, not wanting to hurt George.

„Ah-mmm... C-Clay please i am ready...“

„Shh... Be patient.“

Clay then took out his fingers and squeezed some more lube onto his fingers, now coating his long and thick shaft. George watched in excitement.

„Are you ready?“ Clay asked one last time just to be sure George was ok with it.

„Yes just please... please just... f-fuck me...“

„Fuck George...“ Clay cursed.

He lined himself up with georges twitching hole. Then he slowly pushed in, letting out a low groan while George let out a medium loud moan. Clay stopped halfway, letting George adjust his size. George nodded, giving him the sign to keep going.

„Oh my gosh... Dream you are massive...“

„But you like it don’t you?“ clay said as he fully bottomed out.

George felt so full. A warm hand rested on top of his stomach. It’s almost like clay could feel the bulge.

Clay pulled out a bit and then gently pushed back in, repeating his process a few times. George could feel his breath getting knocked out of his body every time clay pushed in.

„Ah... More..“ George moaned under his breath.

And Clay did what he was told to. Going out until only the tip was inside after pushing a bit harder and faster inside.

„Fuck George.. You’re so tight...“ Dream groaned.

George felt heavenly. He felt so full and completely forgot about everything else around him including the storm.

„Faster...“ George moaned.

And Clay did. He went as fast as he could. The moans from George sounding like music to his ears. He felt a familiar feeling creeping up.

„Ahh-... I think... I-I’m close...“ George moaned.

„M-me too...“ Clay said after going a bit harder. 

George’s hands clenched the bedsheets and moans getting louder and louder. He could tell Dream was close because of his sloppy and desperate thrusts.

„Cum inside me please...“

„Fuck George... I’m going to-...“ clay thrusted one last time inside. His head falling back as is orgasm reached.

George only let out a loud moan after he screamed clays name. White things squirting onto his stomach.

Clay slowly pulled out and went into the bathroom to get a warm, damp towel to clean them up. After he cleaned and swiped most of it away, he carefully put George’s boxers back on as well as his pants and shirt. Clay did the same for himself. 

They cuddled up against each other and listened to the quiet rain. It seems like the storm has stopped.

„Thank you clay. I love you so much...“ George said while closing his eyes and pressing his face into clays chest.

„I love you too. I hoped I helped you. Now go sleep and get some rest.“ clay whispered into George’s ear.

George only nodded before drifting off to sleep. The next morning he woke up to the smell of bacon and the sunlight coming trough the curtains.

He loves Clay more than everything else in the world and he is happy that he can trust clay with his life.

-The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you for reading! After I read trough it I realized that the day seemed pretty short because they literally ate breakfast and watched movies the whole day. I’m sorry I hope it doesn’t bother you too much. This chapter is also a lot longer than the first one. Any requests for the next story? And again I am so grateful for every single one of you. I love you guys so much. You make me the happiest person on earth :D
> 
> -Linch

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So yeah. I hope you liked it! Please tell me and maybe give me ideas for the next chapter. It would mean a lot to me if you could follow my Twitter and maybe subscribe here? That would be awesome! And if you want to do some Fanart then go for it! Just tag me at @Linchen_mc and I’ll look at it. Love you!!! <3


End file.
